telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Chiesa Cattolica e pedofilia
thumb|Vetrata di una chiesa cattolica Per casi di pedofilia all'interno della Chiesa cattolica si intendono abusi sessuali su minori ed episodi di pedopornografia o pornografia minorile che hanno visto coinvolti alcuni chierici o religiosi della Chiesa cattolica. Il problema della pedofilia in seno alla Chiesa Cattolica è contestuale alla sua struttura gerarchica e al celibato del clero. Mentre le chiese protestanti, le chiese ortodosse e le madrase islamiche si diffondono per filiazioni successive (il pastore, il pope o l'imam in seconda si stufa di essere alle dipendenze del titolare e fonda una chiesa o una moschea più in là), le chiese cattoliche si diffondono solo per fondazioni volute dal Vaticano. Mentre chiese protestanti e madrase sono in pratica l'azienda personale di famiglia del pastore o imam titolari, le chiese cattoliche sono proprietà del Vaticano, che le affidano al prete, che in pratica è solo un dipendente; quindi il Vaticano per evitare problemi patrimoniali (se il prete avesse figli legittimi attingerebbe dalle casse della parrocchia e cercherebbe anche di rendere preti i figli e di fargli ereditare la chiesa), obbliga il clero al voto di castità. Di conseguenza la Chiesa Cattolica si riempie di gente non interessata al matrimonio, come omosessuali e pedofili. Se volesse la Chiesa potrebbe contrastare la pedofilia al suo interno, per esempio obbligando i preti incriminati a entrare in conventi di clausura, ma purtroppo il partito dei pedofili è troppo forte, se non maggioritario, al suo interno, soprattutto da quando i Salesiani stanno sostituendo i Gesuiti alla guida dell'istituzione. Non che la pedofilia sia completamente assente nella Compagnia di Gesù (chiedete a Luca Barbareschi), ma è meno che tra i Salesiani. Uno slogan da rivolgere ai sacerdoti potrebbe essere: "Preti, volete che l'omosessualità e l'anticlericalismo non si diffonda tra i giovani? Smettetela di incularli da bambini e vedrete che la cosa aiuta!". Inoltre consiglierei a coloro che redigono le statistiche sull'aumento di patologie psichiatriche tra i giovani sotto i 18 anni, di controllare se per caso questi giovani erano assidui frequentatori degli oratori o se studiavano in una scuola religiosa. Ma dal Vaticano in giù quando si parla dei problemi della gioventù si parla quasi esclusivamente del bullismo e della tossicodipendenza: a pro posito ci sarebbe da chiedere ai bulli da quando e perchè sono diventati bulli e ai tossicodipendenti perchè si drogano ... Inoltre ricordo che fino a prova contraria Gesù Cristo disse: :« … E chiunque riceve un piccolo fanciullo come questo in nome mio, riceve me. Ma chi avrà scandalizzato uno di questi piccoli che credono in me, sarebbe meglio per lui che gli fosse legata una macina d’asino al collo e che fosse sommerso nel fondo del mare. Guai al mondo degli scandali! Perché è necessario che avvengano gli scandali, ma guai a quell’uomo per colpa del quale avviene lo scandalo! Ora, se la tua mano, o il tuo piede, ti è occasione di peccato, mozzalo e gettalo via da te; è meglio per te entrare nella vita monco o zoppo, che avere due mani e due piedi ed essere gettato nel fuoco eterno. » Vangelo, Matteo, Capitolo18, Versetti da 5 a 8 E per spezzare una lancia a favore di Benedetto XVI bisogna ricordare che ha detto: :« di condividere lo sgomento e il senso di tradimento ... sperimentato al venire a conoscenza di questi atti peccaminosi e criminali e del modo in cui le autorità della Chiesa in Irlanda li hanno affrontati», chiedendo ad essa «in primo luogo di riconoscere davanti al Signore e davanti agli altri, i gravi peccati commessi contro ragazzi indifesi» e accusando la «preoccupazione fuori luogo per il buon nome della Chiesa e per evitare gli scandali, che hanno portato come risultato alla mancata applicazione delle pene canoniche in vigore e alla mancata tutela della dignità di ogni persona». Rivolgendosi poi ai sacerdoti e ai religiosi colpevoli di tali abusi, ha scritto: «Avete tradito la fiducia riposta in voi da giovani innocenti e dai loro genitori. Dovete rispondere di ciò davanti a Dio onnipotente, come pure davanti a tribunali debitamente costituiti. Avete perso la stima della gente dell'Irlanda e rovesciato vergogna e disonore sui vostri confratelli. Quelli di voi che siete sacerdoti avete violato la santità del sacramento dell'Ordine Sacro, in cui Cristo si rende presente in noi e nelle nostre azioni. Insieme al danno immenso causato alle vittime, un grande danno è stato perpetrato alla Chiesa e alla pubblica percezione del sacerdozio e della vita religiosa. » Lettera pastorale ai cattolici d'Irlanda, 19/03/2010 Torno a ripetere che la lotta alla pedofilia nella chiesa è anche interesse della chiesa. Se i laici vedessero che la chiesa combatte la pedofilia (e qualcuno come Don Fortunato Di Noto, fondatore di Telefono Arcobaleno, lo fà) ci sarebbe un ritorno d’immagine notevole (la gente sarebbe più affezionata alla chiesa e ci sarebbero più conversioni e vocazioni sincere). In ogni caso, seguendo la linea del coprire gli scandali, potrebbero (invece che spostare solo di parrocchia il prete) far mandare in un convento di clausura il prete incriminato, allontanandolo così dai minori. Inoltre potrebbero far gestire gli orfanotrofi e scuole varie (non le Università, ma le elementari, medie, ecc.) solo agli ordini religiosi femminili. Le scuole salesiane, per esempio, dovrebbero far gestire alle suore salesiane i minori e ai preti i maggiorenni. Idem per i seminari (si dice giustamente che il problema della pedofilia nella chiesa inizia lì): i seminari (attualmente edifici singoli) si dovrebbero sdoppiare in seminari per minori (gestiti da suore) e seminari per maggiorenni (gestiti da preti). Durante il percorso di studio al compimento della maggiore età il seminarista si trasferirebbe di edificio. Per tornare sulle scuole cattoliche in termini più economici, voglio far notare una cosa: le gerarchie cattoliche apprezzano le scuole non perchè gli interessi la scolarizzazione dei giovani (soprattutto di quelli a basso reddito), ma perchè le scuole sono ottimi modi di diffondere la dottrina cattolica e creare una comunità di sostenitori che in età adulta contribuiranno anche con oboli alla chiesa. In questa ottica mi chiedo quanto sia utile per la propaganda e la diffusione del messaggio nel popolo, la piaga della pedofilia. Si noti che i giovani che frequentano le scuole cattoliche (e che hanno gli occhi in testa) se vedono un'ambiente pedofilo ne rimarranno disgustati e in età adulta non so quanto sosterranno la chiesa, mentre se non vi sarà pedofilia (e non perchè ben nascosta ma perchè proprio assente) i giovani lo noteranno e in età adulta diverranno sostenitori entusiasti della chiesa. Se non altro per questo le gerarchie dovrebbero smetterla solo di coprire gli scandali, ma darsi anche da fare sostanzialmente per debellare la piaga della pedofilia nelle scuole cattoliche, se non altro per una questione economica, d'immagine e politica. Dimensioni del fenomeno Nel 2004 la conferenza episcopale statunitense commissionò uno studio dettagliato (John Jay Report 1) sul fenomeno. Da tale studio risulta che il 4% di tutti i sacerdoti in carica negli Stati Uniti dal 1950 al 2002 è stato accusato di crimini a sfondo sessuale 12. I dati dello studio provengono dagli archivi diocesani in cui sono presenti schede personali su ogni sacerdote accusato di abusi sessuali e su ogni vittima. Le informazioni furono filtrate in modo da garantire l'anonimato sia del sacerdote che della diocesi d'appartenenza. Analisi storica del fenomeno Premessa Per comprendere il pensiero dei Padri della Chiesa sulla pedofilia (e l'omosessualità) bisogna rifarsi all'etica romana a partire dall'età repubblicana, periodo in cui il potere legislativo prese «provvedimenti contro la pederastìa» 3, prima in via amministrativa, poi in via giudiziaria 4. Pur ritenendo «normale che un uomo avesse rapporti sessuali con altri uomini, oltre che con le donne» i romani, a differenza dei greci 5, «non ritenevano che, per i ragazzi, essere soggetti passivi di un rapporto omosessuale fosse educativo» 6. Il pensiero dei Padri riprendeva in parte la morale «tardo pagana» sul matrimonio 7. Anche altri sudiosi 8 concordano su questa impostazione. Da un tipo di «sessualità di stupro» 79, il romano che «sottometteva senza problemi e senza rimorsi la moglie, le schiave e gli schiavi», cominciò a imporsi una regola di vita, che diventò un «codice morale repressivo». Prima che il cristianesimo prendesse campo, la morale sessuale dei romani «si era trasformata da una bisessualità di stupro in un'eterosessualità di riproduzione» 8. La castità, anticipando il pensiero dei Padri, era diventata una virtù. La predicazione cristiana trovò un facile terreno, alimentata dalla predicazione stoica «che esortava a controllare le passioni, a vincere le pulsioni, a indirizzare il sesso alla procreazione» 10. La nuova regola era «l'eterosessualità di riproduzione» 10. Pedofilia e cristianesimo fino al XIII secolo Nella Patristica la condanna investiva qualsiasi tipo di rapporto tra maschi, indipendentemente dall'età 11. L'opinione di alcuni studiosi 12 tende a escludere la condanna diretta di omosessualità - e pederastìa - da parte della Chiesa cristiana primitiva, in quanto tali fattispecie erano ricomprese nel concetto più vasto di «sessualità contro natura» 13 (stigmatizzati in primis per la loro natura di atti non procreativi e, a seguire, per la loro degenerazione). Il rifiuto della sessualità 14 era quasi generale e spesso non faceva distinzioni fra le varie componenti. La castità 15 era la scelta migliore. A seguire, veniva il matrimonio 16 nel quale era tuttavia determinante la continenza: tutte le pratiche che non prevedevano la procreazione erano bollate allo stesso modo 17. L'omosessualità e la pedofilia rientravano, insieme a qualsiasi rapporto che non prevedeva la procreazione, in «rapporto illecito» e «contro natura». Anche la stessa repressione della pedofilia e dell'omosessualità da parte degli imperatori cristiani non prevedeva distinzioni se non in un primo momento, in cui si prevedevano pene solo per l'omosessualità (e la pedofilia) passiva 18. Da Giustiniano in poi furono colpiti a morte anche gli omosessuali attivi, indipendentemente dall'età. Teofane 19 parlando dei vescovi Isaia e Alessandro li chiama «vescovi pederasti», pur essendo semplicemente omosessuali. Non manca, inoltre, chi suggerisce che tale supposto silenzio sulla materia fosse derivato dalla constatazione che la natura umana è incline al male e quindi in pericolo di suggestione; il solo sentirne parlare avrebbe rischiato di invitare alla pratica 20. Tale fu anche la cautela adottata da molti confessori 21. A partire dal XIII secolo in poi la condanna divenne netta. Nel Concilio Lateranense III (1179) l'omosessualità, in tutti i suoi aspetti (quindi non solo riguardo agli abusi su maggiorenni e minorenni dello stesso sesso) fu duramente condannata 22 e anche le crociate si fecero latrici di accuse contro i musulmani, considerati amatori sfrenati e anche contro natura 23. Condanna della pedofilia nelle opere dei Padri della Chiesa * Epistola di Barnaba (I secolo, probabilmente apocrifa): :«Mosé disse: "non mangerai la lepre. Perché? Per non diventare un molestatore di ragazzi (paidóphthoros). Alla lepre cresce ogni anno una nuova apertura anale, cosicché quanti anni essa ha vissuto, tanti buchi anali possiede"». * per Giovanni il Monaco (citato da Cotelerio) la paidophthoría era l'abuso di bambini sotto i 12 anni. Per le leggende sui comportamenti sessuali degli animali, vedi anche il bestiario Physiologus. * Didaché, redatta tra il 100 e il 150: «non corrompere i ragazzi, "ou paidophthoréseis"» (2.2). * da Giustino Martire († 165) la condanna dell'abbandono dei bambini perché «verranno indirizzati alla prostituzione» 24. V. anche Clemente Alessandrino 25, che descrive i ragazzi da vendere come schiavi «abbelliti» per attirare maggiormente gli acquirenti. I Padri erano anche turbati dalla possibilità di incesto nel commercio schiavistico. V. Tertulliano 2627, Ausonio, Cipriano, Minucio Felice. La vendita dei bambini è testimoniata anche da Beda nel VI secolo 28. * il Concilio di Elvira (305) condannò gli «''stupratores puerorum''». Era rifiutata la comunione, anche in punto di morte, a coloro che «contaminavano» i ragazzi. Canone 71: De stupratoribus puerorum 29. * il Commentario sull'"Hexaemeron" (fine IV secolo), attribuito a Eustazio (morto prima del 337) sosteneva l'innaturalità della pederastìa. A seguire, Clemente Alessandrino e le leggende sui comportamenti contro natura della iena. Ambiguità linguistiche in alcuni religiosi medievali In alcuni casi il linguaggio è chiaramente allusivo e ambiguo (Boswell) ma altre volte pare riflettere l'amore mistico e non quello carnale 30: * Alcuino. Gli allievi si chiamavano con vezzeggiativi (presi in genere dalle Egloghe di Virgilio) con chiari elementi omoerotici: Alessi, Coridone, Dafni. Un giovane allievo è chiamato «il nostro cucù», un altro «dolce amore» 31. Non tutti accettano tale interpretazione 32. * Il monaco Gottschalk a un giovane monaco che chiama «caro amore» 33. * Aelredo di Rievaulx (Inghilterra), abate cistercense e santo: «quando ero ancora uno scolaro, il fascino dei miei compagni mi attraeva moltissimo…». Si innamorò, pare, di due monaci (vedi De speculo caritatis) 34. * Baudri de Bourgueil (1046-1130), abate benedettino 35. * Ilario l'Inglese (XII secolo): Poesie d'amore di intonazione omoerotica («oh, come vorrei che tu volessi soldi!») 36. * Marbodo, vescovo di Rennes († 1123): Poesie (d'amore) 37. Ambiguità dei termini utilizzati dai Padri della Chiesa I termini utilizzati per designare la percepita immoralità sessuale sono spesso ambigui. Il termine attico porneía indicava originariamente i bordelli maschili e pórnoi erano i prostituti. Nella koiné del Nuovo Testamento, tuttavia, porneía passò a indicare i bordelli femminili. Pórnos è anche il ruffiano, il fornicatore, il maschio immorale. Moicheía è l'adulterio ma anche la seduzione di una madre vedova, di una figlia nubile, di una nipote. Ubrízein è oltraggiare anche sessualmente, lo struprum. Malakoí (molli) sono in genere gli omosessuali, i sodomiti, gli effeminati, i pervertiti; malakós è anche il masturbatore. Il legame tra omosessualità ed effeminatezza non era così evidente per gli antichi, che ritenevano gli omosessuali non necessariamente di aspetto femminile. A Sparta la virilità era una prerogativa anche omosessuale. Ercole, l'emblema della forza, si poteva permettere di avere avventure omosessuali senza perdere la sua virilità. In Paolo (1 Cor. 6.9; 1 Tim.; Rom. 13.13) si trova il termine ambiguo arsenokoítai (il prefisso arseno-'' indica il maschio e ''koîtai è il penetratore ma non è chiaro se indichi il penetratore di maschi o il maschio penetratore) e si ritiene in genere indicante i sodomiti, i pervertiti, gli omosessuali, ma anche i prostituti e i molestatori dei ragazzi. In luogo di effeminato erano preferiti i termini thelúdrios (da thelé, mammella e údor, acqua), uomo femminile; andrógunos (anér, uomo e guné, donna), e la perifrasi tón andrón oi gunaikódeis. Filone usa i termini paiderastaí e paidiká (l'amore per i fanciulli, poi il fanciullo amato, il prediletto). Paidophthoréo vuol dire in origine "corrompere i ragazzi", "molestare i fanciulli", ma dal II secolo fu sinonimo di "attività omosessuale" in genere. Arsenokoitéo per alcuni significa "dormire con gli uomini" e arsenokoîtai dovrebbe indicare proprio coloro che lo fanno, i masculorum concubitores. Tuttavia non esiste piena concordanza sull'equivalenza arsenokoítai = omosessuali. Il termine indicava anche i rapporti anali tra marito e moglie. Paidophiléo indica colui che ama (philéo) i ragazzi (paido-''). Taziano usò ''paiderastía per indicare le pratiche omosessuali (Adversous Graecos 19). Giustino Martire definì gli abusi omosessuali kinaidía (effeminatezza ma anche impudicizia), érotes arsénon (árren, uomo), androbateîn. Agostino usò termini come immunditas o perifrasi quali masculi in masculos nefanda libidine accensi, stupra in masculos. Per quanto sopra detto, quindi, nel linguaggio dei Padri non è facile distinguere dal punto di vista linguistico la pedofilia dall'omosessualità, essendo quest'ultima inclusiva di tutto, anche degli atti compiuti nel matrimonio. L'ambiguità linguistica che investe i termini "pedofilia", "pederastia" e "omosessualità" si evince ai giorni nostri anche dal loro utilizzo quasi sinonimico da parte di alcuni dizionari italiani 38, nonché da parte di alcuni studiosi della materia 3940. Pedofilia e clero cattolico nella storia La pedofilia dal XIV secolo in poi Non è agevole rintracciare e documentare nella storia del clero cattolico attività riconducibili alla pedofilia. Al pari di tutte le altre attività di tipo sessuale, la sodomia veniva celata e pubblicamente condannata innanzitutto dallo stesso clero. Ad esempio negli Statuti della città di Orvieto (fine XV secolo) redatti da papa Alessandro VI la sodomia veniva punita con sanzioni pecuniarie e corporali, di intensità ridotta per l'adolescente (minore di 14 anni) rispetto all'adulto in virtù della giovane età; tuttavia la pedofilia non era ancora distinta dalla sodomia, onde la citata pena vigeva per entrambi i casi: :« Coloro che trovassero colpevoli siano bruciati con vive fiamme di fuoco, esclusi i bambini sotto i quattordici anni, che non sono tenuti alla pena suddetta ma siano puniti fino a 25 lire di denaro secondo il giudizio degli Officiali, se sono capaci d'intendere, altrimenti non siano puniti» Statuti orvietani42 right|thumb|150px|[[Papa Giulio III]] Tali fattispecie di reato costituirono lo spunto, da parte di oppositori protestanti o del popolo (v. Pasquino) per spargere voci, della cui attendibilità non esiste alcuna prova, contro i personaggi più influenti o più di rilievo della Chiesa cattolica (Marucci). In altri casi, più comprovati, esistono documenti processuali o conciliari e resoconti di cronisti e storici che accusano alcuni membri del clero cattolico di aver compiuto atti di pedofilia. *Papa Giulio III (Giovanni Maria Ciocchi Del Monte) nominò cardinale suo nipote adottivo, il diciassettenne Innocenzo Del Monte (1532-1577), entrato nei suoi favori quattro anni prima quando quegli era ancora cardinale e il nipote appena tredicenne. Innocenzo era figlio adottivo del conte Baldovino Ciocchi del Monte, fratello di Giulio III. Il giovane venne considerato essere stato amante del pontefice da Paolo Sarpi 43 e dall'erudito Onofrio Panvinio 44, il quale definì Giulio III «puerorum amoribus implicitus» ossia «invischiato in amori per ragazzini» 45. Il cardinale Pietro Sforza Pallavicini 46 sostiene invece la tesi che i sentimenti che univano Giulio III al giovane Innocenzo fossero di tipo unicamente filiale. *L'antipapa Giovanni XXIII (1370 - 1419), (scomunicato e imprigionato, ma in seguito perdonato e reintegrato), come rivelano gli atti del Concilio di Costanza (1415) 47 fu processato per sodomia; tra le accuse a suo carico anche quella di essersi procurato ragazzini con l'aiuto di Angelotto da Roma, chierico della camera apostolica, canonico di San Giovanni in Laterano 48. * Nel 1863 don Francesco Piccinotti venne condannato per aver abusato più volte di un giovane contadino minorenne nella casa stessa del ragazzo, nella quale si recava per impartirgli lezioni private 49. La soppressione dell'ordine degli Scolopi per pedofilia nel 1646 Nel 1646 l'Ordine dei Chierici Regolari Poveri della Madre di Dio delle Scuole Pie, conosciuti come Scolopi o Piaristi, fondato nel 1597 da San Giuseppe Calasanzio fu soppresso da papa Innocenzo X per provate diffuse molestie su giovani scolari da parte di alcuni educatori appartenenti all'ordine. Già nel 1643 papa Urbano VIII aveva rimosso San Giuseppe Calasanzio dal vertice dell'ordine. Gli Scolopi erano dediti a impartire la elementare istruzione ai bambini poveri. Le accuse provenivano principalmente dai Gesuiti, e qualcuno pensa che fossero motivati dal loro interesse ad impartire l'educazione, dietro compenso, alle classi agiate. La storica Karen Liebreich, grazie a una meticolosa ricerca, fatta sui documenti reperiti presso l'archivio Vaticano, quello degli Scolopi a Firenze e altri ancora, ha ricostruito le cause dello scioglimento che fu attribuito a quegli ecclesiastici che si diceva fossero dediti al vizio fiorentino 50. Ventesimo secolo * Nell'estate del 1907 la stampa dell'epoca riporta che una serie di scandali di abusi sessuali su minori provocarono in tutta Italia violenti moti anticlericali. Tra di essi, il caso dei Marianisti di Pallanza (1904) 51; il c.d. "Scandalo Fumagalli": a Torino don Riva fu arrestato per abusi sessuali su una fanciulla nell'asilo milanese gestito dalla sedicente suora Giuseppina Fumagalli 52: «Atti nefandi in un asilo di pseudomonache - cinque donne e un prete arrestati» 52; lo scandalo dell'educatorio di Alassio (SV) in cui don Bretoni venne accusato di sevizie sessuali ai danni di un ragazzo tredicenne 53; «Suore denunciate al Procuratore del Re per maltrattamenti e inganni» 53. * Tuttavia, lo scandalo che ebbe la più vasta eco e anche le più vistose conseguenze politiche, diplomatiche e di ordine pubblico, esplose il 31 luglio 1907: in seguito alle denunce di abusi sessuali subìti da un quattordicenne del collegio salesiano di Varazze (SV) 54, e alla notizia del tentativo di arresto di don Musso, datosi alla fuga e alle conseguenti proteste della Segreteria di Stato della Santa Sede e di papa Pio X, che accusavano la propaganda massonica e socialista di aver imbastito una campagna anti-vaticana, violenti moti anticlericali si verificarono a Roma, Milano, Venezia, Pisa, Torino, Mantova, Livorno, Sampierdarena (Genova), La Spezia, Firenze, Faenza, Palermo, che causarono un morto e 20 feriti 55. Casi di fine XX secolo right|thumb|150px|Brendan Smyth (1927-1997), sacerdote cattolico irlandese|right Nel 1994 in Irlanda esplose lo scandalo-Brendan Smyth, un sacerdote cattolico nordirlandese accusato di abusi su minori in oltre 40 anni di attività pastorale a Belfast, Dublino e anche negli Stati Uniti. Arrestato e processato da una corte britannica a Belfast, morì in carcere nel 1997. Inizialmente condannato per 17 casi accertati di abusi su minore, durante la sua detenzione furono accertate a Dublino le sue responsabilità in ulteriori 74 casi analoghi 56. I casi di pedofilia venuti alla ribalta dagli anni 1990 in poi che hanno visto coinvolti componenti del clero cattolico hanno assunto particolare rilevanza mediatica e politica, tanto da spingere la Chiesa all'istituzione di un'inchiesta indipendente sui fatti. Papa Benedetto XVI ha definito questi casi «''Crimini enormi''» 57. D'altro canto, Frank Keating, governatore dell'Oklahoma e titolare dell'inchiesta, dimettendosi dal suo incarico ha paragonato il comportamento della Chiesa a quello di un'organizzazione mafiosa 58. Nel 2002 è occorso il primo scandalo con eco internazionale, scoppiato in seguito alla scoperta di abusi sessuali perpetrati da più sacerdoti nei confronti di minorenni nell'arcidiocesi di Boston 59. In seguito, nel 2005, numerosi casi sono stati registrati in Irlanda 60. I casi negli Stati Uniti Nel giugno 2002 la Conferenza episcopale americana ha nominato una commissione indipendente (National Review Board) per indagare sul fenomeno degli abusi sessuali su minori perpetrati da ecclesiastici cattolici. Il governatore dell'Oklahoma Frank Keating, cattolico praticante ed aderente al partito Repubblicano è stato chiamato alla direzione della commissione. Nel giugno successivo, dopo le critiche ricevute dall'arcivescovo di Los Angeles per aver paragonato alcuni leader della Chiesa americana alla Mafia, ha rassegnato le sue dimissioni, affermando che "il non obbedire ai mandati di comparizione dei Gran Jury, sopprimere i nomi dei preti accusati, negare, confondere, non spiegare, è il modello di un'organizzazione malavitosa, non della mia Chiesa" 61. Secondo una stima di Andrew Greeley, sacerdote dell'arcidiocesi di Chicago e professore di sociologia alle Università di Chicago e dell'Arizona, da 2.000 a 4.000 preti avrebbero abusato di 100.000 minori, spesso senza che alcun provvedimento venisse preso al riguardo 62. Massimo Introvigne 63, citando dati del John Jay College of Criminal Justice della City University of New York, ha proposto cifre differenti. Dal 1950 al 2002 4.392 sacerdoti americani (su oltre 109.000) sono stati accusati di relazioni sessuali con minorenni (comprendendo, quindi, anche molti casi che non riguardano la pedofilia in senso stretto). Di questi, solo un centinaio sono stati condannati dalle Corti statunitensi. Il basso numero di condanne si spiegherebbe, per lo studio riportato da Introvigne, anche con il fatto che in molti casi all'illecito canonico non corrisponde un reato punito dalla legge penale statale (ad esempio, in alcuni Stati americani, il rapporto tra un sacerdote e una persona minorenne, ma maggiore di sedici anni e consenziente). Sempre secondo lo stesso studio, il 78,2% delle accuse si riferirebbe a minorenni che hanno superato la pubertà (dagli 11 anni ai 17 anni). I sacerdoti accusati di pedofilia in senso proprio (dagli 0 anni ai 10 anni) sarebbero quindi 958 in cinquantadue anni. Dal 2000 in poi si registrerebbe, inoltre, un declino delle accuse. Secondo questo rapporto commissionato dai vescovi americani allo studio John Jay 64 la maggior parte delle vittime che hanno denunciato (50.9%) ha una età tra gli 11 e i 14 anni, 27.3% sono 15-17, 16% sono 8-10 e circa il 6% hanno una eta sotto i 7 anni. Complessivamente 81% delle vittime sono maschi e il 19% femmine. Le vittime maschili tendono ad essere più vecchie delle vittime femminili Oltre il 40% delle vittime sono maschi con una età compresa tra gli 11 e i 14 anni. La Diocesi di Fairbanks, in Alaska, nel febbraio 2008 ha dichiarato bancarotta, in seguito al risarcimento di 150 vittime del clero tra gli anni '50 e '80. In base alla normativa statunitense utilizzata (il "Chapter 11") la diocesi viene messa in una specie di commissariamento, che provvede (se possibile) a pagare i debitori, ma a questi sono impedite nuove azioni legali nei confronti della società 65. I preti stranieri trasferiti in Italia In alcuni casi dei sacerdoti condannati o ricercati all'estero per reati di pedofilia sono stati trasferiti in Italia. * Il caso di James Tully e il trasferimento a Vicenza. James Tully ha operato per diverso tempo nella cittadina di Ashfield, Massachusetts, fin quando è arrivata la condanna per pedofilia. Il prete è stato infatti accusato da William Nash e da altri ex seminaristi di violenze sessuali su minori. Le indagini hanno portato alla sentenza definitiva che vedeva il parroco colpevole. Nonostante ciò il Vaticano ha deciso per l'improvviso trasferimento di padre Tully dagli USA all'Italia, dove attualmente svolge la sua professione senza aver mai trascorso un giorno in carcere. * Joseph Henn, estradato in Arizona, svanisce nel nulla a Roma. Joseph Henn, agli arresti domiciliari nel 2005 presso la casa generalizia dei Padri Salvatoriani in via della Conciliazione, nei pressi del Vaticano, dove risiedeva da anni, era ricercato in Arizona per molestie su tre giovani di età tra i 14 e i 15 anni. In Arizona rischia 259 anni di carcere. Estradato dopo una lunga vertenza giudiziaria dalla Cassazione, al momento dell'arresto svanisce nel nulla. La storia è raccontata nel documentario Sex crimes and the Vatican 666768. * Padre Yousef Dominic, inglese di origini pakistane, rifugiatosi ad Albisola (SV), fuggito mentre era in libertà su cauzione. Nei suoi confronti è stato emesso un mandato di cattura 69. * Don Italo Casiraghi, parroco di Gordola, Canton Ticino (Svizzera), dopo la condanna a 6 mesi con la condizionale è stato trasferito a Sesto Calende (VA) 70. I casi delle arcidiocesi di Boston, Los Angeles, Chicago Nell'Arcidiocesi di Boston è esploso uno dei casi più vasti di pedofilia che ha colpito appartenenti alla Chiesa cattolica. Più di duecento sacerdoti (su circa 1500 operanti nella diocesi) sono stati accusati di abusi sessuali, ma poiché il sistema giudiziario americano consente alle vittime di rivalersi economicamente sulle diocesi 71, gran parte delle stesse ha preferito farsi risarcire dalle diocesi anziché far condannare penalmente i responsabili, per cui si è registrato un forte indebitamento dell'arcidiocesi che ha dovuto vendere numerose proprietà immobiliari per liquidare i rimborsi 72. right|thumb|200px|L'arcivescovo di Los Angeles [[cardinale Roger Michael Mahony. Accusato di aver coperto preti pedofili (caso del sacerdote Oliver O'Grady reo confesso di pedofilia), nel luglio del 2007 ha chiesto pubblicamente scusa per gli abusi commessi dai preti della sua diocesi su 508 vittime dopo che queste erano riuscite ad ottenere un risarcimento di 600 milioni di dollari. Gli abusi nell'arcidiocesi di Los Angeles sarebbero cominciati negli anni '40 7374. ]] Il fenomeno ha coinvolto anche l'arcidiocesi di Los Angeles, con 508 vittime e 113 preti coinvolti. Nel 2007 si è giunti ad un accordo extragiudiziario che prevedeva il pagamento della cifra record di 660 milioni di dollari (pari a circa 485 milioni di euro) destinata a rimborsare i danni subiti dalle vittime 75. In un precedente patteggiamento l'arcidiocesi di Los Angeles aveva accettato di versare altri 114 milioni di dollari di risarcimento. Pertanto, complessivamente, l'arcidiocesi di Los Angeles ha patteggiato risarcimenti per 774 milioni di dollari 76. Nel 2006 un documentario, Deliver Us from Evil, accusò i vertici dell'arcidiocesi di Los Angeles di essere a conoscenza degli abusi commessi sui minori -in alcuni casi addirittura infanti- da oltre 20 anni e di non aver preso contromisure per arginare il fenomeno 77. Nel dicembre 2007 l'arcidiocesi di Los Angeles è stata condannata al pagamento di 500 000 dollari perché sette dei suoi sacerdoti avevano violentato Rita Milla da quando questa aveva 16 anni. La donna ha anche una figlia da uno di questi prelati, mentre un altro aveva tentato di farla abortire in cambio di denaro 78. Nell'agosto 2008 l'arcidiocesi di Chicago ha patteggiato di versare altri 12,6 milioni di dollari in risarcimento delle vittime degli abusi sessuali commessi da parte di 10 propri sacerdoti a 15 vittime. L' arcidiocesi di Chicago ha già versato 65 milioni di dollari di risarcimento per 250 casi di pedofilia commessi da sacerdoti della propria diocesi. Sono ancora in corso i giudizi altri 20 giudizi simili 79. Il patteggiamento in USA esclude la condanna penale e quindi impedisce di considerare questi casi come condanne. Negli Stati Uniti d'America esiste un archivio in cui sono riportati più di 4.000 casi giudiziari 80. I missionari in Alaska In Alaska, nel novembre del 2007, è stato annunciato un accordo extragiudiziale tra la Compagnia di Gesù e 110 presunte vittime di abusi sessuali avvenuti tra il 1959 e il 1986 in 15 villaggi Yupik, relativo ad un risarcimento di 50 milioni di dollari (il risarcimento più grande tra gli quelli pattuiti dagli ordini religiosi). L'avvocato delle vittime, Ken Roosa, aveva affermato che queste avevano trovato il coraggio di denunciare le violenze solo dopo essere venuti a conoscenza del caso di Boston e che i Gesuiti sarebbero stati al corrente della situazione, avendo volontariamente deciso di mandare nella zona remota i religiosi che si erano già rivelati "problematici" altrove, accuse però respinte dal rappresentate dell'Ordine. Sempre per l'avvocato delle vittime "In alcuni villaggi eschimesi è difficile trovare un adulto che non sia stato sessualmente abusato" 8182. I termini dell'accordo non prevedono un riconoscimento di colpevolezza da parte dei Gesuiti, ma solo il risarcimento di 50 milioni di dollari ai querelanti. Un ex monaco benedettino e prete, Patrick Wall, che ha fatto da consulente agli avvocati nei processi ha dichiarato che le gerarchie gesuite erano a conoscenza delle tendenze dei sacerdoti accusati in quanto avevano già commesso moestie altrove, ma sono stati lasciati liberi di agire senza nessun controllo 8384. :« Avevano il potere assoluto sulle persone e sulla cultura del luogo. Avevano il potere politico. Avevano il potere della razza. Avevano il potere di farti andare all'inferno. Per le vittime non c'era via di scampo. » Chris Cooke, avvocato di Anchorage, da Tony Hopfinger, 2008 L'attenzione dei media negli USA Secondo il prof. Ugo Mattei l'aumento dell'attenzione mediatica verso i casi dei preti pedofili negli Stati Uniti, aumento registrato nella prima decade del XXI secolo, sarebbe stato determinato dall'intenzione del governo degli Stati Uniti di minare il prestigio internazionale del Vaticano in seguito all'impegno di questo contro la guerra in Iraq 85. I casi in Brasile, i diari dei preti e la casa di cura segreta In Brasile circa 1700 preti (10% del totale) sono stati coinvolti in casi di cattiva condotta sessuale tra cui violenze e abusi sui minori. Come il caso di padre Edson Alves dos Santos, sacerdote brasiliano di 64 anni che ha violentato un bambino di 10 anni o Felix Barbosa Carreiro, un prete sorpreso in un'orgia di sesso e droga con 4 adolescenti adescati su Internet 86. I diari Padre Tarcisio Tadeu Spricigo ha compilato un manuale sequestrato dagli inquirenti con le dieci regole per restare impuniti. Tra le pagine del suo manuale si legge: :« Mi preparo per la caccia, mi guardo intorno con tranquillità perché ho i ragazzini che voglio senza problemi di carenze, perché sono il giovane più sicuro al mondo ... Piovono ragazzini sicuri affidabili e che sono sensuali e che custodiscono totale segreto, che sentono la mancanza del padre e vivono solo con la mamma, loro sono dappertutto. Basta solo uno sguardo clinico, agire con regole sicure ... Per questo sono sicuro e ho la calma. Non mi agito. Io sono un seduttore e, dopo aver applicato le regole correttamente, il ragazzino cadrà dritto dritto nella mia... saremo felici per sempre ... Dopo le sconfitte nel campo sessuale ho imparato la lezione! E questa è la mia più solenne scoperta: Dio perdona sempre ma la società mai. » Due sacerdoti pedofili hanno confessato producendo dei diari in cui descrivevano le proprie attività pedofile. Padre Alfieri Edoardo Bompani, 45 anni, arrestato per pedofilia e detenzione di materiale pedopornografico costituito dai video che egli stesso registrava durante le proprie performances sessuali coi minori tra i 6 e i 10 anni. La polizia ha sequestrato anche racconti erotici in cui il sacerdote riportava esperienze personali e un diario (il quinto, secondo la nota di copertina) 86. La casa di cura A Barretos, un piccolo centro a nord ovest di San Paolo, venne aperto in segreto dai sacerdoti italiani della Congregazione di Gesù Sacerdote (padri Venturini) un centro di cura per preti pedofili nel quale venivano ospitati e di fatto nascosti i colpevoli, come lamentarono i familiari delle vittime. I pazienti, come affermato dagli stessi padri Venturini, venivano segnalati e destinati al centro dai vescovi delle varie diocesi brasiliane. I padri Venturini affermarono di non conoscere le difficoltà e le problematiche dei propri pazienti ospiti nonostante all'interno del centro ci fossero dei preti psicologi come Padre Mario Revolti, 70 anni, trentino, responsabile-psicologo 87. I casi in Australia right|thumb|200px|L'[[arcivescovo di Sydney e cardinale George Pell]] In Australia si registrano 107 casi di condanne di sacerdoti o religiosi per abusi sessuali su minori. Ma altri processi sono ancora in corso 8889 e, secondo i gruppi di supporto, le vittime si contano a migliaia 90. In Australia nel 2005 erano in vita 3.142 sacerdoti 91. Il caso delle sorelline violentate da padre O' Donnell Anthony e Christine Foster, genitori di due bambine ripetutamente violentate da un sacerdote di Melbourne, padre Kenin O'Donnell, accusano il cardinale George Pell di aver insabbiato l'inchiesta contro padre O'Donnell, riconosciuto responsabile delle violenze sulle loro due figlie, Emma e Katherina, commesse tra il 1988 e il 1993. A seguito delle violenze una delle due figlie, Emma, si è suicidata nel 2008, non riuscendo a superare il trauma, e l'altra Katherina, ha avuto problemi con l'alcol e, a seguito di un incidente stradale, ha riportato danni cerebrali. O' Donnell morì in prigione nel 1997, ma i genitori delle due bambine hanno dovuto intraprendere una dura battaglia legale per veder riconosciuto il risarcimento dei danni. Nel corso della Giornata Mondiale della Gioventù tenutasi a Sydney nel 2008 i genitori delle due bambine hanno cercato inutilmente di farsi ricevere da Benedetto XVI per avere le scuse dal pontefice 9293. I casi italiani Il caso Bertagna Don Pierangelo Bertagna, è l'ex abate dell'abbazia di Farneta, nel comune di Cortona (AR). L'11 luglio 2005 il sacerdote, 44 anni, viene arrestato a seguito della denuncia di un bambino tredicenne. Nei giorni successivi don Bertagna confessa di aver abusato di 38 bambini in tutta Italia. Diventato sacerdote a 39 anni, confessa abusi dal 1988, quando non era ancora entrato in seminario, compiuti ai danni di bambini e ragazzini dagli 8 ai 15 anni. Ordinato sacerdote nel 2000 dal vescovo di Arezzo Gualtiero Bassetti, per tre anni presta la sua opera nell'abbazia di Farneta, a cui viene messo a capo nel 2003. Don Bertagna si ispira alle ritualità dell'associazione cattolica dei Ricostruttori nella preghiera, che conducono una vita ascetica con influenze new age e attirano a loro i nostalgici del '68. Nella confessione don Bertagna ammette che le violenze sono iniziate dapprima nella sua zona di origine, la Lombardia e il Bresciano, poi tra i Ricostruttori nella preghiera, di cui faceva parte, poi nel seminario e infine nell'abbazia di Farneta. Nel corso degli interrogatori don Bertagna confessa che i Ricostruttori nella preghiera e in particolare padre Vittorio Cappelletto, ottuagenario e carismatico gesuita a capo dell'associazione, ne erano a conoscenza. Padre Cappelletto ha sempre smentito di essere a conoscenza delle tendenze pedofile di don Bertagna. A seguito dell'arresto il vescovo di Arezzo sospende "a divinis" don Bertagna e trasferito nell'eremo di Valdichiana aretina, dove attende il processo. È stato condannato a otto anni di carcere nel giugno 2007 per 16 dei 38 abusi confessati 9495969798. Il caso Marchese Ha destato particolare clamore il caso di Marco Marchese (minorenne all'epoca dei fatti), un ex seminarista che ha denunciato abusi nei suoi confronti da parte di don Bruno Puleo 99; il parroco ha poi patteggiato l'accusa dichiarandosi colpevole 100101. Marchese ha chiesto un risarcimento di 65.000 euro alla Curia di Agrigento, ma il vescovo, Carmelo Ferraro, ha risposto con una richiesta di 200.000 euro per danni di immagini alla Chiesa. Il fatto è stato reso noto attraverso la trasmissione televisiva Mi manda Raitre 102103104105. Questo caso ha assunto particolare rilevanza anche perché: * la vittima è stata invitata a rimanere in silenzio e non rivelare l'accaduto; * alla vittima è stato chiesto di perdonare chi ha perpetrato gli abusi; * il sacerdote colpevole degli abusi, ha subito come punizione da parte delle istituzioni ecclesiastiche il solo trasferimento in altra località, nella quale, in seguito, è stato accusato di ulteriori abusi sessuali nei confronti di minorenni. Marco Marchese ha fondato un'associazione 106 contro la pedofilia. Il caso Govoni Il 20 maggio 2000 il sacerdote modenese Giorgio Govoni è stato stroncato da un infarto mentre si trovava nello studio del suo avvocato. Era sotto processo e attendeva il verdetto della sentenza di primo grado che sarebbe stato emesso qualche giorno dopo. Il 5 giugno del 2000 il tribunale di Modena in primo grado dichiara colpevole il prete della Bassa assieme ad una decina di indagati. La Corte d' Appello di Bologna dichiara che il prete morto non può essere giudicato in appello (art. 69) 107. Il processo per accuse di pedofilia vedeva 15 imputati tra cui il Govoni, tutti condannati in primo grado 108109110. L'11 luglio 2001 la Corte d'appello di Bologna assolse con formula piena 8 dei 15 imputati e ridusse per i restanti la pena inflitta in primo grado. Per la Corte d'Appello, erano avvenuti solamente alcuni abusi entro le mura domestiche, argomento che faceva cadere l'accusa mossa al sacerdote e ad altri coimputati di violenze e riti satanici nei cimiteri 111. Il caso Cantini L'ex priore della parrocchia Regina della pace di Firenze, don Lelio Cantini, 85 anni, fu accusato nel 2004 da una ventina di fedeli e, successivamente, da alcuni sacerdoti di violenze sessuali, psicologiche e plagio con una missiva inviata alla Curia di Firenze 112. La lettera fu inviata al vescovo ausiliare di Firenze mons. Claudio Maniago, già discepolo di don Cantini. Secondo gli autori della missiva don Cantini si sarebbe anche fatto consegnare denaro e beni dai suoi parrocchiani, risorse con le quali sarebbero stati ristrutturati la parrocchia di Regina della Pace e la canonica di Mucciano utilizzata per villeggiature e campi estivi. Nell'ambito delle vicende di abusi sessuali denunciati dagli autori della denuncia, questi sostennero che all'interno delle «farneticanti visioni del futuro» don Cantini aveva costruito un «oscuro progetto» di costruzione di una «vera Chiesa contrapposta a quella di fuori corrotta e incapace», rappresentava «il primo», il «predestinato» del gruppo di giovani «eletti» da avviare al sacerdozio perché andassero poi a costituire il futuro clero della nuova Chiesa 113. Una successiva missiva del 29 gennaio 2006 fu consegnata al card. Antonelli, in cui gli autori chiesero "un segno inequivocabile e definitivo". Successivamente si rivolsero alla Santa Sede in due lettere del 20 marzo e 7 aprile 2007, con cui lamentarono "la mancanza di una chiara e decisa presa di posizione da parte del vescovo". Una successiva missiva alla Santa Sede fu inviata il 13 ottobre 2006 da alcuni preti, venuti a conoscenza della vicenda 114115. Alle lettere rispose il cardinale Camillo Ruini, ricordando alle vittime che don Cantini dal 31 marzo 2007 lasciò la Diocesi e augurandosi che ciò "infonda serenità nei fedeli coinvolti a vario titolo nei fatti" 116. Il 2 aprile 2007 l'arcivescovo di Firenze Ennio Antonelli e il suo ausiliare Maniago furono ricevuti in Vaticano da Benedetto XVI proprio per affrontare la vicenda. Fu avviato un procedimento canonico 117. A seguito dello scoppio dello scandalo, nell'aprile 2007, il card. Antonelli dichiarò che don Cantini è colpevole dei delittuosi abusi sessuali atribuitigli dal 1973 al 1987, nonché di falso misticismo di controllo e dominio delle coscienze 118. Gli fu proibito per cinque anni di confessare, celebrare la messa in pubblico, assumere incarichi ecclesiastici. Gli fu ordinato di fare un'offerta caritativa e recitare ogni giorno il Salmo 51 o le litanie della Madonna 119. Della vicenda si interessa la trasmissione televisiva Annozero del 31 maggo 2007 in cui due vittime raccontano alcuni dettagli degli abusi subiti da bambini. Nel marzo 2008 si ha notizia dell'apertura di una inchiesta penale nei confronti di don Cantini. Gli inquirenti si sono soffermati sia sulle accuse di abusi sessuali sia sugli aspetti patrimoniali 120. Altri casi Alcuni casi di sacerdoti condannati (o che hanno ottenuto il patteggiamento) per reati pedopornografia e pedofilia: * padre Gino (Luigi) Burresi, della congregazione dei Servi del Cuore Immacolato di Maria, condannato nel maggio 2005 dalla Congregazione per la dottrina della fede (ex Sant'Uffizio) a lasciare il ministero sacerdotale e a ritirarsi a vita privata, per abusi sessuali nei confronti dei suoi fedeli e seminaristi 121. * don Giorgio Carli da Bolzano, condannato civilmente in via definitiva dalla Cassazione al risarcimento di 500.000 € a favore della vittima e 200.000 € a favore dei suoi genitori per episodi di pedofilia avvenuti tra il 1989 e il 1994 emersi a seguito di psicoterapia. Assolto in primo grado 122, condannato in appello a 7 anni e 6 mesi, ha beneficiato della prescrizione penale in Cassazione 123. La Curia, avendo sempre sostenuto la tesi dell'innocenza del prelato, visto l'annullamento (per prescrizione del reato) della condanna di secondo grado, ha annunciato un suo ritorno ad un ruolo attivo all'interno della Chiesa 124125. * don Felice Cini, parroco di Arcille in provincia di Grosseto, ha patteggiato una condanna a due anni e sei mesi di reclusione per pedofilia e pedopornografia 126 * don Massimiliano Crocetti, ex parroco di Oriolo Romano (Viterbo) condannato a quattro anni e quattro mesi di reclusione per abusi su due minori. In un procedimento ha patteggiato, nell'altro ha scelto il rito abbreviato. La sua difesa ha preannunciato la proposizione di appello 127. * don Antonio Di Maggio, recidivo, che operava nella parrocchia della Madonna di Czestochowa, a La Rustica, e insegnava religione alla scuola media di Roma «Salvo D'Acquisto» è stato condannato a 4 anni e 2 mesi di reclusione per aver abusato di due ragazzi di 12 anni. Ha beneficiato dello sconto di pena per il rito abbreviato e per aver parzialmente risarcito le vittime con 15.000 € 128. Già condannato dieci anni fa al risarcimento del danno per aver abusato di un minorenne. * don Luigi Facchi, ex vicerettore del seminario minore di Brescia, poi parroco a Ome (BS), che nel 2002 ha patteggiato una pena per reati collegati alla pedofilia 129130. * don Marco Gamba, parroco di Chiusa di San Michele, reo confesso, condannato a quattro anni e sei mesi di reclusione, con doppio sconto di pena per il rito abbreviato e per aver risarcito i familiari delle vittime, due chierichetti di 11 e 12 anni, ritratti in pose oscene. Della vicenda si è occupata la trasmissione "I Fatti Vostri" 131132. * don Paolo Gardenal, ex parroco di Ceneda, frazione di Vittorio Veneto (TV), nel dicembre 2003 ha patteggiato la condanna ad un anno e 8 mesi di reclusione per violenza sessuale su quattro ragazzi dodicenni 133134135. * don Renato Giaccardi, di Magliano Alpi (CN), ha patteggiato nel novembre 2006 una pena di 4 mesi di reclusione per atti sessuali con minori. Le accuse riguardavano una quarantina di minori 136137. * don Salvatore Manfredi, ex direttore dell' istituto di assistenza per minori Stella Maris di Siponto (Foggia), condannato nel gennaio 1988 dai giudici della Corte d'appello di Bari a due anni di reclusione per atti di libidine e violenza privata su minori avvenuti nel dicembre 1985 138. * padre Domenico Marcanti, inchiodato dalle telecamere istallate in oratorio dagli inquirenti 139 condannato, patteggiando, a tre anni 140. * don Roberto Mornati, trasferito dalla curia a Gavirate dopo aver subito un processo per molestie negli anni 80, nel 2004 è stato condannato a tre anni e quattro mesi di carcere (con l'attenuante dell'infermità mentale) per atti di pedofilia su dodici ragazzi del paese. Il parroco aveva chiesto il patteggiamento ma gli era stato negato perché la pena richiesta era stata ritenuta troppo bassa 141142. * don Pietro Sabatini, rettore del seminario vescovile di Lanusei, ha patteggiato un'ammenda di 4800 euro per possesso di materiale pedopornografico 143. * don Tommaso Antonio Tarsia. Ha patteggiato nel 1995 un'accusa di violenza sessuale nei confronti di una disabile che frequentava il centro di accoglienza da lui diretto ad Agrigento. Non fu sospeso ma trasferito alla chiesa del Cuore eucaristico di Gesù a Pianura (NA) dove è stato arrestato per molestie ripetute nei confronti di una bambina di 10 anni 144. * don Marco Agostini, 43 anni, coinvolto in una vicenda che lo vede imputato per aver abusato di alcuni minorenni negli oratori di Pomezia e Torvaianica e finito agli arresti domiciliari. Successivamente si è impiccato, pur affermando la propria innocenza, mentre era in atto il processo di secolarizzazione 145. * don Roberto Volaterra, ex parroco di Castagnole Piemonte ha patteggiato un anno e otto mesi per abusi perpretati nei confronti di una undicenne 146147. La pedofilia al femminile Anche tra le religiose appartenenti agli ordini femminili cattolici sono stati registrati casi giudiziari. Il più famoso è quello che, ad inizio 2008, ha visto la condanna di una suora a 11 anni di prigione per pedofilia: Norma Giannini, direttrice dal 1964 di una scuola media cattolica presso Milwaukee. In Italia sono in corso tre procedimenti penali che coinvolgono quattro suore: due suore di Cazzano Sant'Andrea (BG), condannate in primo grado, assolte in appello, con sentenza cassata dalla Cassazione, che ha disposto un nuovo appello 148, una suora dell'asilo di Calabritto (AV), condannata in primo grado e in appello e per cui la Cassazione ha disposto un nuovo appello 149 e una suora di Vallo della Lucania (SA), rinviata a giudizio 150. L'indagine del NIMH e pubblicazioni su riviste specializzate Il dott. prof. Gene G. Abel 151 ordinario di Psichiatria alla Facoltà di Medicina dell'Università di Emory in Georgia, direttore della Clinica per i disturbi sessuali di Manhattan, ha realizzato per il National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH)(Istituto Nazionale di Igiene Mentale degli Stati Uniti) il più grande studio al mondo sul fenomeno pedofilia. The Abel and Harlow child molestation prevention study 152153154 è durato otto anni ed è stato condotto su 16 mila adulti che hanno ammesso di aver molestato almeno un bambino. I risultati delle sue ricerche sono pubblicati sulle più importanti riviste di psichiatria mondiali, sul New York Times 155 e nel volume The stop Children molestation Book (Gene G. Abel, M. D. and Nora Harlow, edito da Xlibris 2001) 156. Secondo i dati dello studio, i pedofili tenderebbero a modificare le loro attività sociali e lavorative scegliendo stili di vita e mestieri a contatto con i minori, in special modo occupando posizioni che permettano di ottenere agevolmente la fiducia dei bambini e genitori. In particolare un pedofilo adatta la propria professione alle proprie esigenze sessuali. :« "I molestatori spesso diventano leaders di gruppi giovanili, infermieri, capi scout, insegnanti, "Big Borithers" e pediatri". "pedofilo è spesso un fervente cristiano con ruoli all'interno della sua Chiesa" » :« "Molesters often become youth ministers, day-care workers, Boy Scout leaders, teachers, Big Brothers and pediatricians", "He pedophile is often an active Christian who is involved in his church." » Dr. Abel and Nora Harlow, "The Child Abuser," Redbook Magazine, August 1987 Nei casi riportati (distribuiti uniformemente per età, estrazione sociale, professione, credo religioso, razza) il pedofilo è maschio nel 99% dei casi. Il pedofilo eterosessuale abusa in media di 19,8 bambine commettendo 23,2 atti sessuali. Il pedofilo omosessuale abusa in media di 150 bambini commettendo 281,7 atti. Secondo due studi pubblicati sull'American Journal of Psychology e il Journal of Psychiatric Practice i bambini sviluppano problemi psicologici maggiori quando gli abusi vengono compiuti da figure genitoriali (amici di famiglia, preti o oltre figure religiose, allenatori) o quando vengono condotti con l'uso di violenza e/o con contatti genitali 157158. Gli studi degli anni '70 e 2000 Secondo uno studio 159160 condotto su 1500 preti da Conrad Baars 161 psichiatra tedesco di orientamento cattolico, citato anche da Thomas P. Doyle 162 sulla rivista Pastoral Psycology 163164165166 e sottoposto nel 1971 al Sinodo dei Vescovi in Roma, alcuni preti sono affetti da problemi psicosessuali inaspriti dal celibato al quale non si viene sufficientemente preparati durante l'istruzione ricevuta in seminario. Lo studio avvertiva anche della necessità di predisporre azioni correttive per ridurre il fenomeno. Nessun provvedimento fu preso in tal senso. Al Sinodo del 1971 partecipò anche il cardinale Wojtyla, eletto papa 7 anni dopo nel 1978. La copertura dei preti pedofili da parte delle gerarchie *Dure critiche sono state rivolte alla Chiesa Cattolica quando fu scoperto che alcuni vescovi a conoscenza dei casi di abuso avevano trasferito i preti invece di rimuoverli 167 *È stato rilevato che la posizione prevalente riguardo ai casi di pedofilia era che i pedofili potessero essere curati attraverso assistenza psicologica 168169. *A Barretos, in Brasile, venne aperto in segreto dai sacerdoti italiani della Congregazione di Gesù Sacerdote un centro di cura per preti pedofili 170. *Alessandro Maggiolini, ex Vescovo di Como indagato per favoreggiamento personale per aver informato un parroco accusato di pedofilia delle indagini a suo carico 171, ha affermato 172 «Una cosa è prendere i necessari provvedimenti canonici, altro è come vescovi diventare strumenti della giustizia italiana, non perché non vogliamo che i sacerdoti colpevoli subiscano le giuste pene dalla giustizia civile, ma perché le vittime debbono decidere loro se accedervi. E alcune preferiscono non farlo». Punto di vista sostenuto anche da Mons. Betori, segretario generale della Conferenza Episcopale Italiana (C.E.I.) 173. * Mons. Giuseppe Betori, segretario generale della Conferenza Episcopale Italiana (C.E.I.). nel mese di maggio 2002 ha dichiarato 174: «I preti pedofili sono un fatto assolutamente marginale che non richiede interventi da parte delle istanze centrali della Chiesa italiana. Si tratta di un fenomeno estremamente limitato e i vescovi riaffermano la loro fiducia nella stragrande maggioranza dei preti, che servono con fedeltà la Chiesa e l'educazione dei giovani». «Il Consiglio permanente non ha mai parlato di casi di pedofilia, alla Cei non c'è nessun elenco in proposito, non abbiano né casi in evidenza né una procedura di monitoraggio». «La Cei non esercita sorveglianza sui vescovi, non è una superconferenza che li controlla, perché è responsabilità di ogni singolo vescovo affrontare la questione» *Monsignor Mauro Cozzoli, docente di Teologia morale all'Università Laternanense, ha dichiarato a Il Messaggero il 6 aprile 2006: «Qualche volta l'autorità ecclesiastica ha coperto certi fatti per evitare che scoppiasse uno scandalo» 175. *Un esempio dell'uso comune di trasferire di parrocchia in parrocchia un prete accusato di abusi sessuali è fornito dal caso Ramos. Don Ramos fu trasferito ad un'altra parrocchia dopo una imprecisata terapia psicologica. Nell'immagine (agli atti nel caso Ramos) si vedono gli appunti presi da qualcuno che lavorava all'interno della diocesi durante una conversazione a telefono in cui si comunicava alla diocesi che, nonostante le prime cure ricevute alla fine degli anni ‘70, Ramos aveva continuato a molestare bambini (25 denunce in totale). Risposta delle gerarchie 150px|right|thumb|[[Papa Benedetto XVI]] *In un discorso ai Vescovi d'Irlanda del 28 ottobre 2006 Papa Benedetto XVI si è duramente espresso contro i crimini dei sacerdoti colpevoli, dichiarando che «è importante stabilire la verità di ciò che è accaduto in passato, prendere tutte le misure atte ad evitare che si ripeta in futuro, assicurare che i principi di giustizia vengano pienamente rispettati e, soprattutto, guarire le vittime e tutti coloro che sono colpiti da questi crimini abnormi». Affermando inoltre che «l'ottimo lavoro e il generoso impegno della grande maggioranza dei sacerdoti e dei religiosi in Irlanda non devono essere oscurati dalle trasgressioni di alcuni loro fratelli» 176. *In visita a George Bush a Washington nel mese di aprile 2008 Benedetto XVI, rispetto allo scandalo pedofilia che ha investito la Chiesa Cattolica americana, ha affermato: «Proviamo una profonda vergogna e faremo tutto il possibile perché questi fatti non si ripetano più» 177. *Nel mese di luglio 2008, nel corso della giornata mondiale della gioventù tenuta a Sydney, dopo le richieste delle associazioni locali delle vittime, Benedetto XVI ha ribadito analoga posizione affermando: «Desidero qui fare una pausa per riconoscere la vergogna che tutti abbiamo sentito a seguito degli abusi sessuali sui minori da parte di alcuni sacerdoti o religiosi di questa nazione. Davvero sono profondamente addolorato per il dolore e la sofferenza subita dalle vittime e assicuro loro che come loro pastore anche io condivido la loro sofferenza». «Questi misfatti che costituiscono un così grave tradimento della fiducia, devono essere condannati in modo inequivocabile. Essi hanno causato grande dolore e hanno danneggiato la testimonianza della Chiesa. Chiedo a tutti voi di assistere i vostri vescovi e di collaborare con loro per combattere questo male. Le vittime devono ricevere compassione e cura, e i responsabili di questi misfatti devono essere portati davanti alla giustizia» 178. Il documentario Sex crimes and the Vatican Nel 2006 l'emittente televisiva inglese BBC ha trasmesso un documentario 179 intitolato Sex crimes and the Vatican che accusava la Chiesa di coprire i sacerdoti coinvolti in abusi sessuali su minori. right|thumb|150px| Mons. [[Salvatore Fisichella|Salvatore (Rino) Fisichella arcivescovo cattolico e teologo italiano. Fu nominato rettore della Pontificia Università Lateranense dal 18 gennaio 2002.]] In Italia la decisione di Michele Santoro di trasmettere il documentario nella puntata del 31 maggio 2007 del programma Anno Zero, ha sollevato polemiche politiche. Mario Landolfi, presidente della commissione Vigilanza Rai, ha invitato il direttore generale della Rai pro tempore, Claudio Cappon a non procedere all'acquisto del documentario 180. Successivamente alla messa in onda altre polemiche, di segno opposto, hanno coinvolto il conduttore, accusato d'aver concordato con il Vaticano le modalità di pubblicazione, nelle quali si sarebbero illustrati i casi come individuali, evitando di coinvolgere in pieno la Chiesa 181. Il documentario mostrava i risultati prodotti da una commissione mista di indagine operante negli Stati Uniti d'America a seguito di svariate denunce, esso metteva in evidenza come in un documento del 1964 intitolato Crimen sollicitationis vi fossero norme e regole che, pena la scomunica, imponessero alle vittime di violenza ed a tutti i soggetti coinvolti a vario tiolo di mantenere il silenzio. Durante la trasmissione, questa tesi è stata rigettata da monsignor Rino Fisichella 182. Il giorno precedente la messa in onda del documentario, Massimo Introvigne pubblicò su Avvenire un articolo fortemente critico sull'accuratezza dei suoi contenuti 183. In esso si precisava che la pena delle scomunica era, al contrario, riservata a chi avesse omesso la denuncia; la segretezza era riservata ai processi canonici, a tutela di tutte le parti in causa. Altri 184 hanno invece valutato l'ipotesi, fra questi anche la Corte distrettuale di Harris County (Texas), che ha indagato ed imputato per «ostruzione alla giustizia» 185 l'allora cardinale Joseph Ratzinger, in seguito all'invio dell'epistola De delictis gravioribus avvenuta nel 2001. L'imputazione è caduta nel settembre 2005, quando il Dipartimento di Stato statunitense accolse la richiesta di concedere a Ratzinger l'immunità diplomatica in seguito alla sua elezione come Papa (e quindi capo di stato straniero) 186. Riverberi satirici dei casi in oggetto Le Pasquinate e altra satira right|thumb|150px|La statua di Pasquino Le attività sessuali omosessuali con adulti di sesso maschile e femminile e con giovinetti erano tra i bersagli favoriti delle pasquinate ossia i fogli contenenti satire in versi, dirette a pungere anonimamente i personaggi pubblici più importanti (soprattutto Papi), apposti ai piedi o al collo della statua di Pasquino a Roma. Papa Adriano VI, Papa Sisto V (1585-1590) e Papa Clemente VIII (1592-1605) tentarono invano di eliminare la scomoda statua. Papa Benedetto XIII emanò anche un editto che garantiva la pena di morte, la confisca e l'infamia a chi si fosse reso colpevole di pasquinate. Già nel 1566, però, sotto Pio V, un tal Niccolò Franco era stato accusato di essere l'autore delle pasquinate e per questo condannato alla forca 187188189. Pasquinate contro Giulio III e i versi di Joachim du Bellay Papa Giulio III (Giovanni Maria Ciocchi Del Monte) nominò cardinale il suo nipote adottivo diciassettenne Innocenzo Del Monte (1532-1577), suo presunto amante, entrato nei suoi favori quattro anni prima quando Giulio III era ancora cardinale e quando il giovane era appena tredicenne (cfr. capitolo Pedofilia e clero cattolico nella storia) 190. *Pasquinata del 1543 :::Perché non puote mai convertir una, :::Mont'è sepolto qui nella sua vigna, :::sott'una fica senza fronde alcuna :(Perché non riesce ad andare con nessuna donna, Del monte è sepolto qui sotto un albero di fico senza foglie). *Pasquinata del 1544 :::S'un cardinal perverso si punisse, :::''di Monte il corpo qui non fora sito :::ch'arso seria per sodomito, :::perché bugerò sempre fin che visse :(Se si punissero i cardinali perversi Del Monte non avrebbe sepoltura in questo luogo: sarebbe stato arso come sodomita perché fu dedito alla sodomia sempre finché visse). *pasquinata del 1549 :::Monte per sodomia :::devria brugiarsi: egli ha capricci matti, :::si regge a la roversa in detti in fatti :(Del Monte dovrebbe essere arso vivo per sodomia: ha capricci matti ed è invertito 191 in ciò che dice e in ciò che fa) *Pasquinata del 1550 :::Ama Del Monte con ugual ardore :::la scimmia e il servitore. :::Egli al vago femmineo garzoncello :::ha mandato il cappello: :::perché la scimmia, a trattamento uguale, :::non fa pur cardinale? :(Del Monte ama con ugual ardore la scimmia e il suo servitore: ha fatto cardinale il femmineo ragazzino, perché non fa lo stesso con la scimmietta?) *Pasquinata del 1550 :::Mont'ha capricci tali, :::che si vedrian tor furbi dalle strade :::e porglia lato della Trinitade :(Del Monte ha capricci tali che toglie dalla strada ragazzacci per metterli al lato della Trinità). *Versi satirici del poeta francese Joachim du Bellay 192 :::Ma vedere uno staffiere, un bambino, una bestia, :::un furfante, un poltrone diventare cardinale, :::e per aver saputo accudire bene a una scimmia, :::un Ganimede avere il rosso in testa (cappello cardinalizio, NdR) :::(...) :::questi miracoli, Morel, accadono solo a Roma. Pasquinate contro papa Giulio II Fu accusato di intrattenersi con giovani ganimedi 193 (giovanetti). *Pasquinata del 1534 194. :::Sixtum lenones, Iulium rexere cinaedi :::imperium vani, scurra, Leonis habes :(I ruffiani guidarono Sisto, i sodomiti passivi Giulio; e tu, buffone, reggi ora l'impero del fatuo Leone) Trad. di Giovanni Dall'Orto 195. I sonetti del Belli I vizi degli ecclesiastici sono un tema dominante dei sonetti di Giuseppe Gioachino Belli. Nel sonetto 1276, Li dilitti d'oggiggiorno 196, un ecclesiastico, Don Marco, è autore dei più atroci delitti: ha rapporti sessuali con donne sposate, stupra bambini, commette furti e frodi di ogni genere. Ogni volta che viene chiamato a rispondere delle proprie azioni, viene assolto dal Papa il quale finge di non credere nella veridicità delle accuse. Ma inaspettatamente giunge paradossale il lieto fine: una spia suggerisce al Papa che Don Marco possa essere un liberale iscritto alla Massoneria, pertanto il Papa lo condanna, in segreto, senza processo. Sonetto 1276. I delitti d'oggigiorno (italiano) « Don Marco fu accusato d'adulterio, e il Papa l'assolse come innocente. Diede in culo ai figli di Saverio, e il Papa disse: «Non è vero niente». Ha fatto frodi, furti, e un'infinità di inganni contro tante persone, e il Papa se ne è uscito serio serio: «Non ci vogliamo credere un accidente». Infine ieri per voler divino una spia gli sussurrò queste due parole: «Santo Padre, don Marco è giacobino». E il Santo Padre, in quel momento stesso, sentendosi toccare dove gli duole, lo condannò da se medesimo, senza processo. » Giuseppe Gioacchino Belli, sonetto n. 1276, Li dilitti d'oggiggiorno, 4 giugno 1834 Sonetto 1276. Li dilitti d'oggiggiorno (romanesco) « Don Marco fu cconvinto d'adurterio, e er Papa l'assorvé ccome innoscente. Diede in culo a li fijji de Saverio, e er Papa disse: «Nun è vvero ggnente». Ha ffatto stocchi, ^1 furti, e un diavolèrio de fede farze contro tante ggente, e er Papa se n'è usscito ^2 serio serio: «Nun ci vojjamo crede un accidente». Arfine jjeri pe vvoler divino una spia je soffiò ste du' parole: «Santo Padre, don Marco è ggiacubbino». E er zanto Padre, in ner momento istesso, sentennose ^3 toccà ddove je dole, lo condannò da lui ^4 senza proscesso. » Note dell'autore. 1 Trufferie di danano. 2 Se n'è uscito: se n'è disimpegnato col dire, ecc. 3 Sentendosi. 4 Da sé medesimo. Ne esce fuori l'immagine di un Papa che, di fronte a prove inoppugnabili contro un ecclesiastico abietto, fa lo gnorri, ostacola ad ogni costo l'accertamento dei fatti, si rifiuta di credere all'evidenza; ma, di fronte al sospetto generico e non dimostrato secondo cui tale ecclesiastico possa avere idee giacobine, sentendosi minacciato nel suo potere temporale, lo condanna senza pietà, senza processo, in segreto. Il finale è un tripudio di comicità in quanto l'ecclesiastico viene assolto per tutti i reati commessi ma infine viene condannato duramente per l'unico reato (reato d'opinione!) di cui con ogni probabilità è innocente. Riverberi satirici moderni Il risalto mediatico acquisito dalla vicenda nei giorni nostri ha avuto riverbero anche nel mondo dei videogiochi, mediante la pubblicazione di Operazione: Pretofilia, realizzato in Flash da Molleindustria e pubblicato il 23 giugno 2007. Il protagonista del gioco ha lo scopo, volutamente sarcastico, di nascondere le attenzioni sessuali dei preti virtuali nei confronti dei bambini, onde evitarne l'arresto da parte delle forze dell'ordine 197. La pubblicazione del gioco ha provocato polemiche politiche ed un'interpellanza parlamentare 198 ad opera del deputato Luca Volonté (Udc), nella quale si chiede alle istituzioni la censura del prodotto in rispetto della Legge 38/2006 sulla pedofilia. Molleindustria ha replicato 199 sottolineando che «la legge punisce la rappresentazione di immagini virtuali la cui qualità di rappresentazione» - diversamente da quella del gioco - «fa apparire come vere situazioni non reali», e ribadendo le propria intenzione di non ritirare il prodotto 200. Molleindustria aveva inizialmente rimosso il gioco dal proprio sito web 201, anche se poi ha reso disponibile, on-line e gratuitamente, una versione censurata. Raffigurazioni e influenze nelle arti Il fenomeno è stato raffigurato da alcune opere artistiche e opere artistiche sono state influenzate dal fenomeno, in varia maniera. Ad esempio nel film State buoni se potete (ambientato a Roma nella seconda metà del XVI secolo) un caso di pedofilia da parte di un chierico (del Duca di Caprarola, giovanissimo cardinale, nei confronti di Loretta, ragazzina al suo servizio travestita da paggetto maschio) ha un ruolo importante nella trama. Nel film In nome del Papa Re (ambientato anch'esso a Roma nella metà del XIX secolo) ha un ruolo marginale nella trama, viene accennato sbrigativamente da un personaggio (la fidanzata di Cesare Costa), essendo cosa nota che un sacerdote potesse tentare di abusare di una bambina, e quindi neppure bisognosa di troppe spiegazioni. Note 1^ John Jay Report, op. cit. 2^ titolo=Pope calls for continuous prayer to rid priesthood of paedophilia, 7/1/2008, Richard Owen, The Times, accesso 30/9/2008 3^ Cantarella pag. 276 4^ Cantarella pag. 277: la Lex Scatinia stabiliva una pena in denaro «per chi avesse stuprato un puer ingenuus (anche qualora questi fosse consenziente)», e allo stesso tempo «puniva gli adulti che venendo meno al loro dovere di maschi si fossero lasciati sottomettere» 5^ Cantarella pag. 65: la pederastia greca aveva, comunque, regole precise che, qualora eluse, avrebbero comportato condanna e disapprovazione sociale. Per esempio «fare di un ragazzo inferiore ai 12 anni il proprio amante era un'infamia» 6^ Cantarella pag. 277: «In questo quadro, è evidente che la formazione del ragazzo romano non solo non poteva prevedere, ma doveva tassativamente escludere i rapporti omosessuali, dei quali sarebbe inevitabilmente stato il partner passivo» 7^ Cantarella pag. 239 8^ P. Veyne, op. cit. 9^ Cantarella pag. 240 10^ Cantarella pag. 241 11^ Boswell pag. 434. Vedasi il cap. Ambiguità dei termini utilizzati dai Padri della Chiesa, in cui Boswell rileva che un termine quale, ad esempio, arsenokoîtai era usato «per designare attività molto differenti, come molestare fanciulli e avere rapporti anali tra marito e moglie» e, ambiguamente, veniva anche usato per indicare l'atto omosessuale, per il suo richiamo alla sodomia 12^ In particolare di Boswell; non così invece Scroggs pag. 101-109: questi ritiene che il Nuovo Testamento, pur non condannando l'omosessualità in sé, condanni la pederastìa 13^ Cantarella pag. 237: «al tempo di Giustiniano la patristica aveva elaborato una teologia della sessualità che condannava i rapporti fra persone dello stesso sesso come rapporti contro natura» 14^ Cantarella pag. 264: «Il rifiuto della sessualità, insomma, era una componente molto forte nella cultura cristiana, e si saldava perfettamente con la tendenza tardo pagana all'ascesi» 15^ Lo stesso Galeno dice dei cristiani: «Il loro disprezzo per la morte ci risulta evidente ogni giorno di più, e altrettanto la loro capacità di astenersi dai rapporti sessuali. Infatti fra di loro troviamo non soltanto uomini, ma anche donne che rinunciano al sesso per tutta la vita» 16^ Paolo di Tarso: «è meglio sposarsi che ardere». 17^ «Il generare divenne così la giustificazione ultima dell'atto sessuale e l'unico ambito adeguato per praticare il sesso fu il matrimonio. Di conseguenza la dispersione del seme senza fini procreativi fu considerata peccato.» (Nardi, L'eros nei Padri, pag. 5) 18^ v. Costanzo e Costante (342); Teodosio I (350) in cui si poteva passare dalla semplice castrazione al rogo. 19^ v. Theophanis Chronographia 20^ Verdon pag. 60: il medico Jacques Despars (XV secolo), sulla pedofilia, «si rifà al testo di Avicenna, per poi concludere che potrebbe elencare molte altre specie di coiti sodomiti, ma preferisce tacere. La natura umana, incline al male e avida di concupiscenza, sentendone parlare rischierebbe di praticarli» 21^ Verdon pag. 60: «E i confessori mostrano la stessa cautela: a voler informare troppo, si rischia di indurre uomini e donne a commettere peccati a loro sconosciuti» 22^ Concili IV vol., pag. 297: nel canone 11 la sodomia è punita con la deposizione 23^ Boswell pag. 343 24^ 1 Apologia 27 25^ Paedagogus 3.3 26^ Lattanzio, Ad nationes 1.16 27^ Institutiones divinae 5.9 28^ Historia ecclesiastica, 2.1 29^ Hefele pag. 259 30^ Fichtenau pag. 131: «Espressioni del genere non sono rare; ma tutte ricalcate chiaramente sulle fonti della poesia classica… Se non vi fosse stata la piena consapevolezza che con simili sospiri ci si moveva soltanto sul piano dignitoso della letteratura» simili espressioni sarebbero sicuramente state «stralciate dalle raccolte» 31^ Boswell pagg. 231-32 32^ Fichtenau pag. 131: «Alla formazione di questa mentalità di casta e di scuola contribuivano dei motivi erotici: non vogliamo però sopravvalutarli» 33^ Boswell pag. 233-34 34^ Boswell pag. 275 35^ Boswell pag. 305 36^ Boswell pag. 308 37^ Boswell pag. 307 38^ Per esempio il Battaglia (il Grande Dizionario della lingua italiana, Torino, UTET 1984), alla voce Pederastia riporta «In senso generico: chi pratica l'omosessualità maschile». 40^ Cantarella pag. 8: «Ad Atene l'omosessualità (che come è ben noto era in realtà pederastica, vale a dire amore fra un adulto e un ragazzo» 41^ Cantarella pag. 18: «L'omosessualità maschile greca fu, in realtà, pederastìa» 42^ Alessandro VI, Liber III, rub. 27, pp. 174-175 e rub. 28, p. 175 43^ Sarpi vol. 2, pagg. 52-53 44^ O. Panvinio, De vita Iulii III ante pontificatum, 1557, citato in Messina, op. cit. 45^ V. anche Lettere di Girolamo Muzio Giustinopolitano conservate nell'archivio governativo di Parma, Deputazione di Storia Patria, Parma 1864, p. 152; Johannes Sleidan Commentarii, ò vero historie 1555, s.e., s.l. 1557, Libro XXI, pp. 761-762 (sub anno 1550) 46^ Sforza Pallavicini, Istoria del Concilio di Trento 1656-1657, curata da Giampietro Cataloni, Corvo, Roma 1666, XI 39, p. 293, anno 1550. 47^ Acta Consilli Costanciensis. Vierter (scluss-) Band. Herausgegeben in Verbindung mit J. Hollnsteiner und H. Heimpel von Heinrich Finke, Regenberg, Münster 1928. Da Protokolle der Zeugenverhöre über die Anklagen gegen Johann XXIII, 1415 Mai 13-23, vol. IV pp. 758-891 48^ Edward Gibbon, Storia del declino e della caduta dell'Impero romano. 49^ Sentenza Corte d'Assise n. 117 del 30/4/1863, Archivio storico di Milano 50^ Karen Liebreich , Intrighi e scandali in Vaticano. L'ordine cattolico decaduto, Newton Compton Editore, 2005 ISBN 8854104582 51^ Enrico Oliari, L'omo delinquente. Scandali e delitti gay dall'Unità a Giolitti, Prospettiva Editrice, cit. in Giuseppe Iannaccone, «Quando gli omosessuali facevano cronaca (nera)», il Giornale, 9 marzo 2007. 52^ Il Corriere della Sera, 20 luglio 1907. 53^ Il Corriere della Sera 54^ Il Caffaro, 31 luglio 1907. 55^ Enrico Oliari. «Varazze, 1907: lo scandalo del collegio dei salesiani e i moti anticlericali», da Oliari.com. 56^ Fachtna Ó Drisceoil. «Only the Devil: The story of Fr Brendan Smyth». RTÉ One, 2005. 57^ Rassegna stampa RadioRai, Corriere della Sera del 29 ottobre 2006 58^ AprileOnLine, Sex, Crimes, and the Vatican 59^ Abuse in the Catholic Church, accesso 21/06/2007 60^ Irish clergy at center of child sex abuse probe. URL consultato il 21/06/2007. 61^ AprileOnLine, Sex, Crimes, and the Vatican 62^ Child sexual abuse and the Catholic church: An historical and contemporary review. URL consultato il 4/7/2007. 63^ Quanti sono i preti "pedofili"? 64^ John Jay Report, Rapporto sulla pedofilia nella chiesa cattolica commissionata dalla Conferenza Episcopale americana 65^ Fairbanks diocese seeks bankruptcy, agenzia dell'Associated Press, del 14 febbraio 2008, riportata dal "The Albuquerque Tribune" 66^ Link 67^ Link 68^ Link 69^ Link 70^ Link 71^ Preti pedofili, diocesi Usa paga 485 milioni di euro - Il Giornale 72^ The archdiocese agrees to a record $85 million - US News and World Report 73^ Jesse Hamlin, A former priest molested kids in California parishes. Now he talks in a chilling documentary, San Francisco Chronicle, 2006-10-25, accessdate 2008-03-09 74^ LA cardinal offers abuse apology, BBC News, 2007-07-16, accessdate 2008-03-08 75^ Il tempo - 660 milioni di dollari a 508 vittime Url visitato il 16 luglio 2007 76^ Link 77^ Link 78^ Usa, violentata da sette preti, accesso 05-12-07 79^ Link 80^ Database of Publicly Accused Priests in the United States 81^ Usa, missionari pedofili tra gli eschimesi I gesuiti pagheranno i danni, articolo de La Repubblica del 20 novembre 2007 82^ U.S. Jesuits to pay $50 million in Alaska abuse cases, articolo della Reuters, del 20 novembre 2007 83^ Tony Hopfinger, Potere assoluto, Internazionale 774, 12/12/2008, pag. 52 84^ Tony Hopfinger, Absolute power, Newsweek, 14/1/2008, accesso 03-01-2009 85^ Ugo Mattei, Il modello di Common Law, II ed., Giappichelli, Torino, 2004, p. 171. 86^ Corriere.it 87^ Corriere.it 88^ Link 89^ Link 90^ Link 91^ Link Pagina consultata il 20 agosto 2008 92^ Link Pagina consultata il 20 agosto 2008 93^ Link Pagina consultata il 20 agosto 2008 94^ Link 95^ Link 96^ Corriere.it 97^ Link 98^ Link 99^ Repubblica.it 100^ Repubblica.it 101^ ANSA, 12 luglio 2004. 102^ Repubblica.it 103^ Repubblica.it 104^ ANSA, 12 luglio 2004. 105^ Abusato in seminario, perseguitato dalla Curia, accesso 21/06/2007 106^ Associazione Prometeo 107^ Repubblica.it 108^ Repubblica.it 109^ Repubblica.it 110^ L'occidentale del 12 maggio 2007 111^ Presunti pedofili Bassa: motivazioni Corte appello Bologna 2000, 12 ottobre 2001 112^ Link 113^ Link 114^ Link 115^ Link 116^ Link 117^ Link 118^ Link 119^ Link 120^ Link 121^ Link 122^ Link 123^ Alto Adige del 20 marzo 2009 pag. 3 124^ I pm contro il ritorno del prete accusato sotto ipnosi di pedofilia, articolo de Il Corriere della Sera, del 26 marzo 2009 125^ Prosciogliete il prete pedofilo La Curia: ora torni a dire messa, articolo de La Repubblica, del 23 marzo 2009 126^ Repubblica.it 127^ Quotidiano.net 128^ Roma: prete condannato per pedofilia Corriere.it, 5 luglio 2007 129^ Link 130^ Link 131^ Repubblica.it 132^ Il Giornale, 11 luglio 2000. 133^ Link 134^ Link 135^ Link 136^ Link 137^ Link 138^ Link 139^ Repubblica.it 140^ ANSA, 14 luglio 2004. 141^ Corriere.it 142^ Varesenews.it 143^ ANSA, 20 aprile 2004. 144^ Corriere.it 145^ Don Marco Agostini fa le prime ammissioni e Don Marco faceva riti e predicava la castità Apomezia.it, 7 e 11 aprile 2006. 146^ Corriere.it 147^ la Repubblica, 22 luglio 2005. 148^ Link 149^ Link 150^ Link 151^ Sito dell'ateneo di Emery 152^ Link 153^ Estratti in formato pdf 154^ The Abel and Harlow child molestation prevention study sul New York Times 155^ New York Times 156^ Link 157^ Murray JB. Psychological profile of pedophiles and child molesters. J Psychol. 2000;134:211-224. 158^ Cohen LJ, Galynker II. Clinical features of pedophilia and implications for treatment. J Psychiatr Pract. 2002;8:276-289. 159^ The Role of the Church in the Causation, Treatment and Prevention of the Crisis in the Priesthood 160^ Lo studio in formato pdf 162^ Certified Addictions Specialist, 7514 Cayuga Ave., Bethesda, Maryland, 20817 163^ Pastoral Psychology Vol 51 N°3 Gennaio 2003 164^ Abstract 165^ Pastoral Psychology, Vol. 54, N° 3, Gennaio 2006 166^ Abstract 167^ Bruni ''A gospel of shame (2003). pp. 40 '' 168^ Corriere.it 169^ Frawley-ODea, ''Perversion of Power: Sexual Abuse in the Catholic Church '' (2007), p. 4 170^ Corriere.it 171^ Repubblica.it 172^ Repubblica.it 173^ Repubblica.it 174^ Repubblica.it 175^ Pedofilia, Monsignor Cozzoli, se vero colpa più grave perché prete, Agenzia stampa, Adnkronos, 6 aprile 2006, 10:41. 176^ "Discorso di sua santità Benedetto XVI ai vescovi della conferenza episcopale di Irlanda in visita 'Ad limina apostolorum'". vatican.va 177^ Il Giornale 178^ Dal Papa anatema sui preti pedofili - La Repubblica 179^ Sex crimes and the Vatican 180^ IMG Press 181^ Link 182^ Elogio di Fisichella Monsignor Coraggio ''Corriere della Sera, 6 giugno 2007 183^ Preti pedofili, le falsità del video Bbc Avvenire, 30 maggio 2007 184^ Pedofilia e pretofilia La Stampa, 5 giugno 2007 185^ La fattispecie di reato è differente dall'intralcio alla giustizia. 186^ Preti pedofili, Usa non coinvolgono il Papa Corriere.it, 21 settembre 2005 187^ "Pasquino statua parlante" di C. Rendina, in "ROMA ieri, oggi, domani", n. 20 - febbraio 1990 188^ Prefazione di Valerio Marucci all'antologia "Pasquinate del Cinque e Seicento" a cura dello stesso. Salerno Ed., Roma, 1988 189^ "Pasquino Secondo", di Anonimo, Edizioni Polistampa, Firenze 1997 190^ Valerio Marucci - Pasquinate del Cinque e Seicento, Salerno, Roma 1988 191^ Invertito è sinonimo di omosessuale. 192^ Joachim du Bellay, Les regrets,1558 all'interno di: Les antiquités de Rome. Les regrets, Garnier-Flammarion, Paris 1971 193^ Girolamo Priuli, Diarii. All'interno di: Rerum italicarum scriptores, tomo XXIV, parte III, Zanichelli, Bologna 194^ Valerio Marucci , Pasquinate del Cinque e Seicento, ed. Salerno, Roma 1988 195^ Giovanni Dall'Orto - Biografie- Giulio II 196^ Le opere di Belli scaricabili su LiberLiber 197^ Videogioco Operazione: Pretofilia 198^ Testo dell'interpellanza Camera dei Deputati, 22 giugno 2007 199^ Volonté vs Molleindustria? 27 giugno 2007 200^ Chiesta la censura di Operazione: Pretofilia PuntoInformatico, 29 giugno 2007 201^ http://www.molleindustria.org Bibliografia (cronologica per data di 1ª edizione) Libri * Joachim du Bellay, Les Regrets. Les Antiquités de Rome, 1558, Student, Parigi, cid Bellay, ISBN 2070321479, 1974 * Alessandro VI pont. max, Statuta civitatis Urbisveteri, 1581, Bladio, Roma, cid Alessandro VI * Paolo Sarpi, Istoria del concilio tridentino, 1619, Einaudi, 1935-1997, Torino, ISBN 8806289519, curatore Corrado Vivanti * Karl Joseph von Hefele, Histoire des conciles, 1855, Letouzey et Ané, Paris, 1907-1952 * Heinrich von Fichtenau, L'Impero carolingio, 1958, 2000, Laterza, Bari-Roma, ISBN 8842060941 * Dizionario dei Concili, 1963-1968, Città Nuova, Roma * Karlheinz Deschner, La croce della Chiesa. Storia del sesso nel Cristianesimo, 1974, 2000, Massari, Bolsena, ISBN 8845701506, curatore Costante Mulas Corraine * John Boswell, Cristianesimo, tolleranza, omosessualità. La Chiesa e gli omosessuali dalle origini al XIV secolo, 1980, 1989, Leonardo, Milano, ISBN 8817511307 * Robin Scroggs, New Testament and Homosexuality, 1983, Fortress Press, Minneapolis, ISBN 0800618548 * Aline Rousselle, Sesso e società alle origini dell'età cristiana, 1985, Laterza, Bari, ISBN 8842025283 * Valerio Marucci, Pasquinate del Cinque e Seicento, 1988, Salerno Editore, Roma, ISBN 8884020182 * Eva Cantarella, Secondo natura. La bisessualità nel mondo antico, 1992, 1988, Editori Riuniti, Roma, ISBN 8835935970 * Elaine Pagels, Adamo Eva e il serpente, 1990, Mondadori, Milano, ISBN 8804330414 * Peter Brown, Il corpo e la società. Uomini, donne e astinenza sessuale nel primo cristianesimo, 1992, Einaudi, Torino, ISBN 8806126059 * Chris Moore, Betrayal of Trust: The Father Brendan Smyth Affair and the Catholic Church, 1995, Marino, Dublin, ISBN 186023027X * Jean Verdon, Il piacere nel Medioevo, 1999, Baldini & Castoldi - Dalai, Milano, ISBN 888089613X * Anonimo, Reverendo giù le mani. Clero e reati sessuali negli anni trenta e negli anni 90, 2000, la Fiaccola, Catania * Valerio Bartolucci, I peccati del Vaticano. Preti e pedofilia, Malatempora, Roma, 2005, ISBN 8884250994 * Jason Berry, I legionari di Cristo: abusi di potere nel papato di Giovanni Paolo II, Fazi, Roma, 2006, ISBN 8881127482 * Discepoli di verità, Segreto Pontificio. I crimini sessuali nella Chiesa nascosti da papa Wojtyła e dal cardinale-prefetto Ratzinger, Kaos edizioni, Milano, 2007, ISBN 8879531786 * Piergiorgio Odifreddi, Perché non possiamo essere cristiani (e meno che mai cattolici), Longanesi, Milano, 2007, ISBN 8830424277 * Massimo Introvigne, Attacco a Benedetto XVI. Il papa, la pedofilia e il documentario «Sex, crimes and the Vatican», Fede & Cultura, Verona, 2007, ISBN 8889913487 * Vania Lucia Gaito, Viaggio nel silenzio: i preti pedofili e le colpe della Chiesa, Chiarelettere, Milano, 2008, ISBN 8861900321 * Carlo Nardi, L'eros nei Padri della Chiesa, Firenze, M.I.R., 2000, ISBN 88-88088-01-6 * Paolo Pedote, Lasciate che i pargoli vengano a me - Storie di preti pedofili in Italia. Editore Malatempora, 2009 ISBN 8884250102 Articoli, dossier e pubblicazioni varie * Paul Veyne. «La famille et l'amour sous le Haut-Empire romain», in Annales. Économies, Sociétés, Civilisations n° 33 (1968), pagg. 36 e segg. * P. Messina. «Del Monte, Innocenzo», in Dizionario biografico degli italiani, Roma, Treccani 1990 * Karen Terry, The Nature and Scope of the Problem of Sexual Abuse of Minors by Priests and Deacons, prepared by the John Jay College of Criminal Justice, Washington, D.C., U.S. Conference of Catholic Bishops, 2004-02-27 Voci correlate * Crimen sollicitationis * De delictis gravioribus * Deliver Us from Evil * Sex crimes and the Vatican Collegamenti esterni * La mappa degli abusi sessuali nella Chiesa * Database of Publicly Accused Priests in the United States, da Bishop-Accountability.org * John Jay Report commissionato dalla Conferenza episcopale americana, da Bishop-Accountability.org * Stefano Bolognini. «Pastori o lupi?», da Pride, gennaio 2006. * Stefano Bolognini. «Preti pedofili. I casi documentati», da Omosofia, 28 marzo 2007. * Giovanni Dall'Orto. «Storia gay: biografie gay», da GiovanniDallOrto.com. * «La multinazionale pedofila», dal Fisica/Mente.net. * Search for "priests pedophile", New York Times. * Ricerca nell'archivio dal 1984 a oggi, su Repubblica. *[http://www.avvenireonline.it/Famiglia/Speciali/bbc Speciale di Avvenire - L’"inchiesta" Bbc su preti e pedofilia]. Alcuni articoli a commento critici verso il filmato della BBC. * da "L'Espresso" on line: Noi vittime dei preti pedofili di Paolo Tessadri (22 gennaio 2009) *da "L'Espresso" on line: Preti pedofili, video di alcune delle testimonianze di alcuni dei ragazzi sordi(22 gennaio 2009) Categoria:Nel mondo Categoria:In Europa Categoria:In Italia Categoria:Città del Vaticano Categoria:Nel mondo Categoria:In Europa Categoria:In Italia Categoria:Città del Vaticano